Artifact Registry
The following is a database to help direct you to artifacts in Warehouse 13. The list is organized alphabetically by the artifacts name, not the actual object. # *2B Pencil A *Adolf Hitler's Colored Pencils *Agatha Christie's Typewriter *Agent Kipling's Stainless Steel Casio Watch *Air Raid Siren from Pearl Harbor *Alan Seeger's Helmet *Alan Wake's Flashlight *Aleister Crowley's Hat & Sacrifical Knife *Al Capone's Tommy Gun *Alex Mercer's Jacket *Alexander Fleming's Beaker *Alexander the Great's Time-Turner *Alfred Snoxall's Lee-Enfield Rifle *Alfred Stieglitz's Tripod *Alice's Crown *Allan Pinkerton's Briecase *All Hallow's Eve Pumpkin *Ambrose Bierce's Skull *Anasazi Rope *Andrew Detmer's Gas Mask *Anna Bertha Ludwig's Wedding Ring *Anna de Coligny's Crown *Annie Oakely's Bonnet *Anubis Canopic Jar *Aphrodite's Ankle Bracelet *Arceus' Plates *Arthur Evans' Magnifying Glass *Ashley "Ash" William's Double-Barrel "Boomstick" *Ashley Revell's Tuxedo *ATLAS Android Test Subject *Atlas' Globe *Axe Ring *Azletar B *Babushka's Scrub Brush *Bag of Holding Messenger Bag *Barbwire from Auschwitz *Beauty and the Beast's Rose *Bedlam Cot *Beethoven's Piano *Belle Boyd's Dress *Benedict Arnold's Wig *Benito Mussolini's Brass Knuckles *Benny Goodman's Clarinet *Bernard Bosanquet's Cricket Ball *Bill Watterson's Transmogrifier Gun *Billy Club from the Standford Prison Experiment *Billy Loomis's Cell Phone *Billy the Puppet's Tricycle *Blackbeard's Sword *Black Hawk's Shackles *Blacksmith Gloves *Black Pieter's Coal *Blue Knight's Sheathed Sword *Blue Orb *Bob Falfa's Black '55 Chevy *Boudica's Helmet *Box of Twinkies *Brad Anderson's Dog Collar *Bram Stoker's Crucifix *Briar Rose's Spindle Fuse *Bricks from the Collyer Brothers Home *Bruce Nolan's Hairnet *Butch Cassidy's Pistol C *Cake Fork *Cake Tester *Calico Jack's Belt *Calico Jack's Flintlock Pistol *Caligula's Battle Armor *Carlos Hathcock's Feather *Cask of Amontillado *Charles Davenport's Syringe *Cecília Meireles' Rose Pen *Charles II's Executioner Axe *Charles Cullen's Scrubs * Charles M. Schulzs' Airbrush *Christiaan Barnard's Scalpel * Christopher Reeve's Superman Cape *Chuck Jones's Glasses *Clement Moore's Pen *Clyde Barrow's B.A.R. Machine Gun *Coco Chanel's Handbag *Color Wheel *Connor Kenway's Tomahawk *Cook's Peppermill *Coraline Jones' Doll *Corvo Attano's Gas Mask *Crown Prince Sado's Sandals *Crystal Skull *C. S. Lewis' Writing Pen *Cyrill Demian's Accordion D *Dario Gabbai's Shirt *Dark Stone *David Amoss' Bullwhip *David Bruce's Tie *Deep Blue *Devil Mask *Dialga's Diamond *Diego de Landa's Golden Cross *Dominic Cobb's Top *Dominick Labino's Glassblowing Tube *Dorothy's Silver Shoes *Dough of Kolobok *Duane Jones' Lighter *Dwight D. Eisenhower's Binoculars E *Easton-Bell Aluminum Baseball Bat *Eddie Morra's Jacket *Ed Gein's Shovel *Elizabeth Bathory's Brooch *Elizabeth Bathory's Necklace *Elliot Hanfler's Toy Car *Emerald City Glasses *Endless Paint Can *Epicurus's Letters *Ernest Hemingway's Typewriter *Erno Rubik's Box *Erwin Rommel's Trenchcoat *Essex Fishing Trawler *E. T. A. Hoffman's Nutcracker *Ezio Auditore's Hidden Blade/Gun F *Fall of Saigon Metal Staircase *Fire Treasure *First Edition Copy of The Old Man and the Sea *Flight 180's Rudder *Florence Nightingale's Lamp *Frank Abagnale Jr.'s Checkbook *Frank West's Camera *Frans Masereel's Burin *Frostie's Pipe G *Galen of Pergamon's Sword *Gaspard de Coligny's Gauntlet *Gaspar Melchor de Jovellanos' Desk *Gavrilo Princip's FN-Model 1910 Pistol *George Romero's Flashlight *Ghostbuster Proton Pack *Giovanni Malatesta's Gloves *Giratina's Platinum *Glass Eye *Glass Plate *Glue from Victor Clairmont's *Golden Cap *Golden Fleece *Golden Scale *Green Knight's Thin Sword *Guglielmo Marconi's Ring *Guillaume Duchenne's Electrodes *Guy Fawkes' Fireworks H *Halloween Candy Container *Hassan-i-Sabbath's Qama Dagger *Heart of the Ocean *Hendrick Lucifer's Matchbook *Henry Heimlich's Tie *Hernan Cortez's Espada Ropera *Hernando de Soto's Dry Compass *H.G. Wells' Opera Glasses *High Striker *Hippocrates' Leech Jar *Hippolyta's Girdle *Holy Grail *Holy Lance *Hotel Key *Howard Carter's Shovel I *Ice Treasure *iPod *Isaac Asimov's Glasses *Isadora Duncan's Scarf J *Jack Frost's Staff *Jack Kerouac's Typewritter *Jack Torrance's Croquet Mallet *Jackson Freeman's Orbitoclast *Jack Ryan's Wrench *Jacob "Jack" Kevorkian's Otoscope *Jade Orb *James Dean's 1955 Prosche 550 Spyder, aka "Little Bastard" *Jason Voorhese's Machete *Jean Chastel's Silver Gun *Jerry Siegal's Sketchbook *Jim Davis' Pet Carrier *Joseph Fouier's Pocket Knife *John C. Koss SP3 Stereophones *John Hancock's Quill *John Hunter's Stitching Wire *John Kay's Needle *John Milner's Yellow '32 Ford Deuce Coupe *John Rambo's Composite Bow *Johnny Smith's Steering Wheel *Jon Stewart's Tie *Josef Mengele's Scalpel *Juana the Mad of Castiles' Crown *Juan Seguin's Bandolier *Judas Iscariot's Thirty Pieces of Silver *Julia Agrippa's Chalice *Jumper Cables K *Katie's Security Camera *Katniss Everdeen's Bow *Kelly Monico's Samba Dress *Kessler's Photograph *King Arthur's Dagger *King George III's Crown *King Solomon's Ring *Krampus' Birch Tree Branches *Kon-Tiki *Kublia Khan's Leather Belt *Kunoichi Tanto L *Lake Peigneur Diamond Drill Bit *Lazarus of Bethany's Grave Clothes *Leaf Blower/Vacuum *Leatherface's Chainsaw *Lee Harvey Oswald's Rifle *Left 4 Dead Survivor Clothing *Leonidas' Cestus *Levi Strauss's Original Pair of Jeans *Light Stone *Lighter *Lightning Treasure *Little Mac's Boxing Gloves *Louis Pasteur's Gloves *Louis Prang's Original Christmas Cards *Louis XIV's Peg Solitaire *Lu Bu's Battle Armor M *Macbeth's Sword *Malachite Ring *Mandala Tapstery *Marco Polo's Chopsticks *Mary I of England's Tea Cup *Mary, Queen of Scott's Croquet Mallet *Mary Shelley's Glasses *Master Sword & Hylian Shield *Metal Lunchbox *Michael Durant's Dogtags *Michael Jackson's Glove *Michael Meyer's Kitchen Knife *Michael P. Murphy's Tactical Radio *Ming Vase *Missile from the Zone of Silence *Miyata Unicycle *Mohamed Bouazizi Gas Can *Molotovs from Stalingrad *Morphers *Mound Builder Hoe *Mug *Muhammad ibn Zakariya al-Razi's Mortar & Pestle *Myrrha's Noose N *Nathan J. Barnatt's Shoes *Ned Kelly's Plate Armor *Ned Kelly's Revolving Rifle *NERF Recon Prototype *NES Zapper *Norman Babcock's Hoodie *Norman Collin's Tattoo Gun *Norman Foster's Blueprints O *Oda Nobunaga's Tabi Sandals *Oddjob's Hat *Oliver Addams' Locket *Oliver Wendell Home's Spectroscope *Oliver Winchester's Rifle *Orange Knight's Battle Axe *Orient Express Railroad Tie *Original 8 Ball *Original Battleship *Original Candy Canes *Original "Don't Tread on Me" Flag *Original Just Dance Neon &nbsp;Gloves *Original Magna Carta *Original MP 42 *Original Slinky *Orpheus' Lyre *Osama Bin Laden's Shell Casings *Osiris' Flail P *Pablo Picasso's Chisel *Pacal the Great's Sarcophagus *Palkia's Pearl *Paul Rusesabagina's Telephone *P-body Android Test Subject *Perceval Camper Carbon Fiber Knife *Persian Spear *Peter Carl Faberge's Caliper *Peter Henlein's Egg *Philip K. Dick's Journal *Phoenix Wright's Magatama *Pink Knight's Lollipop *Plastic Waste Bin *Plutus's Key *Poisoned Candy Apples *Ponce de Leon's Cloth *Professor Layton's Hat *Purple Knight's Hammer Q R *Rake *Ralph Waldo Emerson's Trowel *Raphael's Canvas *Raymond Chandler's Pipe *Red Knight's Mace *Red Monogrammed Tie *Red Orb *Red Riding Hood's Hooded Cape *René Magritte's Pipe and Bowler Hat *Reviving Pacemaker *Richard Granger's Cigar Box *Richard Granger's Glove *Richard Granger's Knife *Richard Granger's Pistol *Richard Granger's Glove *Richtofen's Wunderwaffen *Robert Ripley's Safari Hat *Rod Serling's Cigarette Case *Romulus and Remus' Shepard Staff *Rumpelstiltskin's Spinning Wheel S *Safe Deposit Box *Saint Patrick's Bell *Saint Valentine's Rosary *Salem Witch Trials Gavel *Salvador Dali's Paintbrush *Samuel Colt's Gun Barrel *Samus Aran's Armor *Sands from Normandy *Sarah Osbourne's Dress *Scheherazede's Bracelet *Scorpion's Ropedart *Selene's Tiara *Shaka Zulu's Bongo Drums *Shield from the Battle of Thermopylae *Shigeru Miyamoto's Keyboard *Sigmund Freud's Marble Tablet *Silver Goblet *Silver Wing *Sir Tim Berners-Lee NeXT Computer *Slender Suit *Snow White's Apple *Snow White's Mirror *Soda Fountain Machine *Soul Dew *Sonman Mine Pickaxe *Stan Rogers Wedding Ring *S.T.A.R.S. Samurai Edge Pistol *State vs Bonner Cap Gun *Steve Bolander's '58 Chevy Impala *Stone of Destiny *Stormtrooper E-11 Blaster Rifle *Sun Tzu's Dao Sword T *Ted Kaczynski's Typewriter *T.E. Lawrence's Thawb Robe *Terror Mask *Thai Ngoc's Pillow *The Blond's '56 White T-bird *The Bullet from the Attempted Assassination of Theodore Roosevelt *The Original Scroll of On the Road by Jack Kerouac *Theodor Geisel's Typewriter Keys *Thomas Jefferson's Quill *Three Pointed Hat *Tim Horton's Coffee Cup Tray *Todd McFarlane's Pen *Tony Montana's M16A2 *Tree from the Rockefeller Center *Triple 777 Train *Typhon's Scale U *USS Constitution Walking Stick V *Victorian Swallow Mizpah Brooch *Vincent Price's Cane *Vincent Van Gogh's Ear *Viracocha's Staff *Virgil's Staff *Vitellius's Cloak *Vladmir K. Zworykin's Cathode Tube *Vlad the Impaler's Spear *Voodoo Doll from Haiti W *Walter Halloran's Crucifix *Walter Potter's Taxidermy Wire *Water Bucket *W. B. Yeats Glasses *Wes Craven's Freddy Krueger Glove *White Fan *Will Eisner's Drawing Board *William Etty's Canvas *William Henry Harrison's Podium *William Seabrook's Cookpot *Winslow Homer's Boat Cleat *Wite-Out Bottle *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's Flute *Wooden Doll from Croton X Y Z *Zororoaster's Bones